


Still

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Creepy Uncle Peter, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on LJ's comment fic site - "Stiles is always moving; the nogitsune is so still."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

The first thing he notices is the change in smell. He’s used to Stiles’ scent; a mixture of sweat, excitement, fear and hormones, all topped off by soap and deodorant, a drug-chemical smell and whatever he uses in his hair to make it stand up that way.

This Stiles, the one standing by the window in Derek’s loft smells nothing like that. He smells like sweat, yes; the kind that means neglecting taking showers. Beyond that he smells exhausted, like something is pushing him to keep going because there’s simply no time to stop. And this thing certainly isn’t Stiles – the NotStiles smells of something ancient and decaying.

The first assessment takes just seconds and now Peter notices what’s really strange about NotStiles. The Stiles he’s gotten used to moves constantly and this thing does not. Stiles flails and twitches like he’s being electrocuted. His hands clench and his fingers tap on any surface or just the air. Pacing the room, flopping in and out of chairs and of course, everything he thinks shows on his face.

NotStiles stares back at him, studying Peter just as Peter’s studying him. For an instant, Peter gets a glimpse of Stiles locked deep inside before NotStiles comes to the front again.

Peter sits on the edge of the couch, resting his elbows on his leg as he inspects NotStiles. “Well. Aren’t you the most strange and curious thing.”

NotStiles cocks his head and scrutinizes the wolf sitting on the couch.  Then he smiles a smile that is nothing like Stiles’ and replies, “I think we have some things to discuss.”


End file.
